Boxlike Bewilderment
by Homestarluver201
Summary: A curious child is accidently sent to the world of Minecraft, and has no idea where he is. Enjoy the many travels of this teen as he's sent on many quests and chosen to perform ludacris tasks! :D  this is my very first minecraft story, please R & R!


**Minecraft. This is my very first Minecraft story, as I have been encouraged my friends of mine to write another fan fiction for something. So keep in mind, I've never read or played anything for Minecraft before, I've just seen videos and stuff…**

My eyes blurred for a moment, then slowly peeped open as consciousness flooded into my system. My limbs and the rest of my body were numb with both anxiety and fatigue as no memories flooded back into my system as they normally did. Didn't I fall asleep in my bedroom…?

Around me, I saw a bright sun that was strangely…square-like in shape. The clouds were pixeled, too… and to my right and left were large trees covered in small square leaves. The grass I felt below my numb body was also filled with equilateral cubes. With a final glance around at the scenery, my thoughts floated to my body.

I tried to move a few limbs to test my working abilities, but all proved futile when a rectangle-shaped, pixilated-looking bough slowly came up from my left side. I stared at the appendage for a few seconds, trying to understand what had become of me. Once I regained control of my other arm, I reached up to feel my head. Instead of a rounded, warm cranium, the stub of my pixel-arm rested on a square-shaped box which was what I guessed was my head. It was warm, like a normal head, but I couldn't feel any features or hair. No longer did I have the blondish-brown, slightly poofy coiffure that would have normally grown on my head, but instead it was just a square.

My small nose and round eyes didn't exist anymore; the two lost features would probably never be regained. I felt more of the side of the orthogonal I thought was my head and accidentally poked myself in a pixilated eye. It stung for a moment as I regained my composer and sighed. I didn't have a nose now, either.

At this point, I had absolutely no clue where I was. With a quick glance around, I analyzed the right-angled foliage and stumps to my sides.

_Where was I?_

Struggling to find the rest of my senses, I decided to get everything together. Making decisions was never my best quality, but it was something I have to learn to cope with if I ever want to make it home.

I tried my best to stand up, first flopping over onto my side and wiggling myself into a sitting position, but I ended up falling right back down. The rest of my body was still partially numb, probably from how I ended up here in this odd, pixilated dimension. I could obviously see that this was a world completely different from mine, as nothing in the real world is make up of only colored blocks. Well, except Legos, but that's different.

Again I fumbled to even sit, this time succeeding. I did a little imaginary fist pump in the inner workings of my brain and focused again on the main task at hand. I needed to get back up on my pixilated feet. Getting onto my side again, I started to feel the rest of my body. I was wearing the same thing I fell asleep in; a light-green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I can't exactly remember what had happened that day that was so tiring that I didn't bother to change into pajamas, but apparently it must've been exaggeratingly frustrating.

I shook for a minute, trying to sit up. It worked as I rolled myself onto my side and struggled to push myself up, succeeding again in doing so. I used the rectangle-shaped appendages connected to my pixilated shoulders to give myself a head start as my legs finally began to work, snapping upright as soon as I stood.

_Finally… _I thought, but began to feel nauseous and unbalanced. I stumbled for a few moments over to a tree and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't disabled or something…

Suddenly, the tree disappeared and sent me toppling backward in surprise as my pocket began to feel just barely heavier.

A flat, gray square appeared on the ground, and the words read:

'GAINED - 1 WOOD.'

I dug into my pocket and pulled out a very large block of wood; Somehow it was able to fit in my jean pocket. I had no idea what to do with the material, so I stuck it back into my pocket and walked away from the tree.

This was getting weirder, I'll admit…but I admittedly couldn't wait for whatever was coming next, even though I had no idea what it could possibly be.


End file.
